Abnormalities in retinal function (elevated threshold of dark adaptation and abnormal electroretinograms) as well as yellow-white punctate lesions in the fundus (documented by fluorescein angiography) have been demonstrated in a large group of patients with chronic pancreatitis whether or not they had fat malabsorption. Preliminary observations suggest that patients with small intestine bacterial overgrowth and obese patients post intestinal bypass may develop similar lesions. These retinal abnormalities have not been appreciated previously. The frequency and correlation of these functional an morphological retinal lesions will be extensively evlauated in these patients and in appropriately created experimental rat models, as will the response to appropriate therapy.